


Wędrówka w głąb pamięci

by dingo317



Category: Eden: It's an Endless World!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Początek XXII-go wieku, doświadczony żołnierz polskiego GROM-u aplikuje do Nomadów. Timeline: krótko przed pandemią wirusa koloidu.





	Wędrówka w głąb pamięci

W ośrodku treningowym organizacji Nomad panowała cisza i spokój. W godzinach wieczornych nie prowadzono już zajęć strzeleckich ani treningów taktycznych puentowanych wybuchami granatów. Kursanci i instruktorzy udali się już na dobrze zasłużony posiłek.  
Siedzący za eleganckim mahoniowym biurkiem mężczyzna mógł więc całkowicie skupić się na leżących przed nim dokumentach. Szelest papieru, skrzypienie obrotowego krzesła i cichy szum pracującego komputera były jedynymi dźwiękami w niewielkim, ze smakiem urządzonym biurze. W rogu pokoju stała donica z miniaturowym kaktusem, na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia przedstawiające zasłużonych pracowników firmy, przeważnie zbiorowe. Na uporządkowanym biurku stała tabliczka z nazwiskiem.  
Aaron Harati, psycholog.  
Szczupły rudowłosy mężczyzna o przenikliwych, intensywnie zielonych oczach. Ubrany w przewiewną, jasnoszarą marynarkę, koszulę w stylu safari, szerokie szare spodnie i wygodne półbuty. Odłożył dokumenty na swoje miejsce po czym wcisnął guzik na blacie biurka. Rozległo się donośne brzęczenie.  
Chwilę później do gabinetu psychologa wszedł wezwany mężczyzna. Skinąwszy głową zajął swoje miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza mącona tylko szelestem dokumentów i cichym szumem komputera.  
Wreszcie Harati podniósł wzrok.  
Siedzący naprzeciw niego szczupły,żylasty, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna odparował jego spojrzenie bez jednego mrugnięcia. Oczy, o beznamiętnym spojrzeniu, były czarne jak agaty, cera śniada, nos orli, kości policzkowe wysokie, usta wąskie, podbródek twardy. Mimo swej cery mężczyzna nie wyglądał na Latynosa, raczej na araba. Ubrany w białą koszulę, ciemny garnitur i krawat z rypsu oraz wygodne czarne spodnie i półbuty robił dobre wrażenie.  
\- Nazywa się pan - psycholog raz jeszcze zerknął w dokumenty - Michał Śniegocki.  
\- Tak - głos mężczyzny był cichy i zupełnie obojętny.  
\- Narodowość?  
\- Polak.  
\- Polak? - psycholog udał zaskoczenie - Mam tu napisane, że urodził się pan w Angoli.  
\- Wystąpiłem o naturalizację - mężczyzna założył nogę na nogę - Od przeszło dziesięciu lat mam obywatelstwo.  
\- Rozumiem - Aaron odłożył dokumenty i zmierzył Michała uważnym spojrzeniem - I, jak rozumiem, chce się pan ubiegać o stanowisko w naszej firmie.  
\- Tak.  
\- Dobrze. W takim razie proszę powiedzieć kiedy rozpoczął pan karierę wojskową.  
\- Piętnaście lat temu. Miałem wtedy osiem lat.  
Harati widział, że jego rozmówca nie żartuje.  
\- W takim razie proszę opowiedzieć wszystko od początku.  
\- Dobra. Tylko... - Michał sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni garnituru wyciągając niebiesko-szarą paczkę gitanów - Zapalisz?  
\- Nie. I wolałbym żebyś i ty nie palił - psycholog obrzucił rozmówcę znaczącym spojrzeniem gładko przechodząc na "ty"- Tu nie ma klimatyzacji. A ja rzuciłem palenie dwa lata temu.  
\- Jasne - Śniegocki z żalem schował paczkę.  
\- Jeśli ci zależy by sobie zapalić to się nie ociągaj - Harati uśmiechnął się lekko - Zacznijmy od początku. Gdzie i kiedy dostałeś się do wojska?  
\- To było w Angoli - Michał usiadł prosto - Urodziłem się w rodzinie arabskich imigrantów w 2089-tym. Moi rodzice... - urwał na chwilę.  
\- Nie pamiętasz ich?  
\- Prawie wcale. Ojca w ogóle, matka...miała długie włosy, chyba. I zawsze była smutna. Słabo ich pamiętam. Imion i naszego nazwiska, w ogóle.  
\- A skąd to nazwisko - Śniegocki?  
\- Dojdę i do tego. Widzisz, mieszkaliśmy pod Luandą, na farmie obok innych farm. Chodziłem wtedy do szkoły, parę kilometrów dalej.  
Najważniejszy dzień mojego życia zaczął się całkiem zwyczajnie. Byłem w szkole. Nagle pod budynek podjechało kilka ciężarówek. Wojskowych.  
Ludzie którzy z nich wysiedli byli przeważnie czarni i w różnorodnych mundurach. Rebelianci. Słyszałem o nich, ale nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem.  
Dalej poszło szybko. Zgromadzili wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli na placu apelowym. Dorosłych zabili. Maczetami, chyba żeby nie marnować amunicji. A dzieci zapakowali na ciężarówki i wywieźli do swego obozu treningowego w dżungli...  
Śniegocki przerwał na chwilę. Za parawanem obojętności krył się ogrom bólu.  
\- I tak zostałeś żołnierzem - spuentował Harati - Jak cię przyjęli nowi koledzy?  
\- Nowi koledzy? - Śniegocki uśmiechnął się kpiąco - Ano gównianie mnie przyjęli, ci moi koledzy. Nie tylko mnie, zresztą. Już pierwszego wieczoru na dzień dobry chłopcy zostali pobici, a dziewczynki zgwałcone.  
Pierwszy miesiąc upłynął mi jak w malignie. Żyłem w 24-ro godzinnym koszmarze. Urabiano nas. To sie chyba nazywa pranie mózgu. Podawano nam narkotyki, bito i indoktrynowano. Mieszali nam kary ze skąpymi nagrodami. Ci posłuszni dostawali papierosy, prochy, alkohol, cukierki. Po miesiącu tak mi namieszali w głowie, że bylem zdolny do wszystkiego. Wtedy dostałem broń.  
\- Jaką?  
\- Afrykańską odmianę kałasznikowa. Karabinek był lekki, kompaktowy, celny i miał mały odrzut. Idealna broń dla dziecka.  
\- Ale wiesz, na początku miałem mało okazji, żeby używać broni. Dzieci robiły głównie za żywe wykrywacze pól minowych, ściągały na siebie ogień przeciwnika, żeby starsi mogli ustalić pozycje strzelców. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie walczyliśmy.  
\- Kto dowodził?  
\- N'Zinga, samozwańczy generał. Z Armii Chrystusowego Odrodzenia Angoli.  
\- Ilu was było?  
\- Różnie. Żołnierze ginęli, zaciągano nowych. Oceniam, że w najlepszym okresie było nas jakieś 17 tysięcy, z czego 3,5 tysiąca dzieciaków od 8 do 12 lat. Wiesz jak to jest, żołnierze od 8 do 12, oficerowie 13-14.  
\- Co najlepiej zapamiętałeś z tego okresu?  
\- Próbowałem to sobie później poukładać, ale dalej wszystko mi się miesza. Walczyliśmy. Najczęściej z wojskami rządowymi. Na tyle przewyższali nas liczebnością i wyposażeniem, że musieliśmy toczyć wojnę partyzancką. Do tego potrzebowaliśmy nowych rekrutów, sprzętu i żywności. Nie wspominając o prochach. Zdobywaliśmy to wszystko drogą transportu z Demokratycznej Republiki Kongo lub rabując wioski. Brałem w tym udział, o tak.  
\- Mów dalej.  
\- Trwało to dla mnie jakieś cztery lata. I w końcu się skończyło. Pewnego razu starliśmy się z wojskami rządowymi. Koło jakiejś wioski nazwy której zapomniałem. Ostra wymiana ognia. Zostałem ranny. Na tyle ciężko, że kumple zostawili mnie wśród trupów żebym umarł.  
I tak znaleźli mnie żołnierze Błękitnych Hełmów, wiesz, z ONZ. Opatrzyli mnie i zabrali do helikoptera. Ani przez chwilę nie sądziłem, że robią to z dobroci serca. W duchu już się szykowałem na tortury. Myślałem nawet żeby zerwać opatrunki i wykrwawić się na śmierć. Ale nie miałem na to, jak to się mówi, dość odwagi.  
W bazie zanieśli mnie do infirmerii, a po interwencji lekarza, do celi. Tam przyszedł do mnie oficer śledczy.  
Był uprzedzająco grzeczny. Poczęstował mnie papierosem i cukierkami. Wciągał w błahą przyjacielska pogawędkę. Choć obiecywałem sobie, że nie powiem ani słowa nagle zorientowałem się, że nim rozmawiam i to o rzeczach o których nigdy rozmawiać nie powinienem.  
Powiedziałem mu wszystko co wiedziałem.  
Poszedł sobie. Myślałem, że teraz mnie wykończą, w najlepszym razie wyślą do obozu dla uchodźców. Wtedy przyszedł do mnie jeden z tych żołnierzy, którzy mnie tu przywieźli. Starszy szeregowy, nazywał się Aleksander Śniegocki.  
Pogadał ze mną. I zdobył się na wielki gest. Zaproponował mi, że odeślą mnie do Polski, do domu dziecka. Nic wielkiego, mówił, ale dają tam jeść, jest czyste łóżko, można chodzić do szkoły i bardzo rzadko tam do siebie strzelają. Gdy zapytałem go dlaczego to robi powiedział...pamiętam dobrze..."Widzisz, młody, ty i ja jesteśmy żołnierzami. Obaj robiliśmy rzeczy, którym należy się wstydzić. Ale to nie znaczy, że czasem nie można zrobić czegoś dobrego, nie?"  
Podziękowałem mu i poprosiłem by tak się stało. I tak, jak się domyślasz, trafiłem do Polski. Dokładniej do jednego z warszawskich domów dziecka. I tam zacumowałem na kolejne siedem lat.  
Chodziłem do szkoły - Michał kontynuował gdy stał się jasne, że psycholog nie ma nic do dodania - Do podstawówki, a później do liceum. Gdzieś po drodze moi wychowawcy wystąpili o naturalizację dla mnie. Przyjąłem nazwisko Śniegocki. To chyba niezły sposób, żeby wyrazić szacunek i wdzięczność komuś kto podał ci rękę choć nie musiał.  
\- A kiedy wstąpiłeś do polskiej armii?  
\- Po maturze, poszedłem wtedy na zasadniczą. Skierowano mnie do 6-tej Brygady Powietrzno-Desantowej w garnizonie Kraków. Trwało to rok i, dodam, miałem dobrą opinię.  
\- A później? Zostałeś zawodowym żołnierzem?  
\- Tak, złożyłem aplikację do GROM-u. I, ciekawostka, zostałem przyjęty. Ciekawe, bo wiesz, zdałem testy, ale wielu którzy się nie dostali, też je zdali. Do dzisiaj nie wiem czemu mnie przyjęto.  
\- Rozumiem - Harati przez kilka minut stukał w klawiaturę - Bardzo chce ci się palić, prawda? Masz, poczęstuj się.  
\- Dzięki - Michał z lekko ironicznym uśmiechem przyjął zielonego cukierka w przeźroczystym papierku.  
\- Tylko uważaj, może wejść w nawyk - zażartował Aaron.  
\- Przesada. Wy lekarze w ogóle przesadzacie. Jeszcze nie słyszałem, żeby komuś zaszkodziło bierne branie cukierków - Śniegocki z błogą miną posmakował przysmak - Mmmm, bez filtra.  
\- Wróćmy do tematu, dobrze? - lekko rozbawiony psycholog ponownie przyjął profesjonalny wyraz twarzy - Dostałeś się do GROM-u. Jak cię tam przyjęto?  
\- Zaskakująco dobrze. Wiesz, miałem trochę pietra. Nowy kolega rodem z Afryki mógł być świetnym celem dla niewybrednych żartów. Na szczęście tak się nie stało. Dano mi szacunek i zaufanie na kredyt, a ja starałem się nie zawieść niczyjego zaufania.  
\- A kiedy wyjechałeś do Afganistanu?  
-Na przełomie 2111-go i 2112-go. Zostałem tam dwa lata. Dwie pełne tury w górskim kurorcie.  
\- Co najlepiej pamiętasz z misji?  
\- Niech pomyślę...kobiety w kolorowych burkach jak śpiewając idą do studni po wodę...śnieg biały i sypki jak cukier...huk silników Hinda przelatującego nad głową...bajecznie kolorowe żmije...półnagich chłopaków grzebiących w czołgowych bebechach...zapach prochu...picie wódki z Rosjanami z bazy Warrior...i te cholerne pięciominutówki pod prysznicem, gdy pod ostrzałem trzeba było biec do baraków rozebranym do rosołu. No. To chyba tyle.  
\- Podobało ci się tam?  
\- Przynajmniej wiedziałem na czym stoję. Miałem uczucie, że robię to do czego powołał mnie Bóg -Śniegocki wzruszył ramionami - Dziwna sprawa.  
-Dobrze - znów pół minuty wypełnionej postukiwaniem w klawiaturę - Ostatecznie jednak odszedłeś z wojska. Czemu?  
\- Już mówię. Zostałem ranny w jednej z potyczek. Kula uszkodziła mi rękę. Konowały straszyli, że nie odzyskam pełnej sprawności, ale jak wiesz wasi lekarze stwierdzili coś zupełnie innego. Ale ja nie o tym. Byłem ranny i kolega z armii USA...nazywa się Manuel Ruiz...wyniósł mnie z kotła na własnych plecach. Zasłużył sobie tym na odznaczenie. Ale krótko po tym odszedł z armii i wstąpił do Nomadów. A ja...rozumiesz...byłem mu winny życie. To tak jakby moje życie należało do niego więc poszedłem za nim. I teraz siedzę tu u ciebie. Mogę jeszcze jednego cukierka...?


End file.
